The present invention is particularly applicable to the protection of tank cars used for the transport of crude and refined vegetable oils. During loading of such vegetable oils, the same are often spilled or splattered onto the outside of the tank cars, in the area of the car manway, normally midway between the car ends. This may, by way of example, be caused by expansion of the oil in a fully loaded car, at the time of unloading, if a user of the oil inadvertently heats the oil to a temperature higher than that required for the unloading step. When exposed to air, the vegetable oils polymerize. This results in a black, solid, unsightly mass which, in addition to presenting an unattractive appearance, collects dirt and other road debris and is unsanitary.
It is possible to remove the polymerized oil, by the use of bio-degradable detergents and/or hot water under high nozzle pressure. However, the polymerized oils tend to soften the epoxy paint conventionally used on tank cars, and the paint, in such softened condition, is readily removed with the polymerized oils. The exposed areas of the tank car then immediately begin to deteriorate and rust, also presenting an unsightly and unsanitary appearance. All this is particularly detrimental for the transportation of food items, such as edible vegetable oils, where a good image and sanitary appearance are of critical importance.
Attempts have been made to overcome the problem, for instance, by the application of various coatings such as urethanes to the exterior surface of the tank cars. However, these coatings do not provide adequate protection, and still permit deterioration of the exterior surface of the tank cars and development of a less than satisfactory appearance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a protective collar or shield around the exterior surface of the tank car, in the area of the car manway and associated fixtures, which is capable of being readily cleaned without damage to the tank car surfaces or finishes thereof.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a tank car collar which is simple in construction, economical in cost, and efficient in operation, and means by which the collar is readily installed on the tank car.
Known prior art is disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,659,523 and 3,599,575. In the first of these patents, No. 2,659,523, there is disclosed a protective bib for disposal over the open end of a filling pipe of a vehicle, primarily a gas tank filling pipe for an automobile. No reference is made in this patent to the problems to which the present invention is directed, namely the transport of materials capable of causing corrosion in tank cars. The second U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,575 discloses the application of a fiberglas polyester resin coat to the outer surface of a rigid polyurethane foam layer on insulated covered hopper railway cars in areas exposed to wear and abrasion. This patent also is not directed to the problems which confronted applicant in connection with the present invention.